


Going Knowhere Fast - Geralt and Loki - Fan Art

by Informative_Dandy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Informative_Dandy/pseuds/Informative_Dandy
Summary: High contrast, black and white, digital shadow drawing of Geralt of Rivia and Loki Odenson; based off the story Going Knowhere Fast by xxxRIPLEYxxx.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Going Knowhere Fast - Geralt and Loki - Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxxRIPLEYxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Going Knowhere Fast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053354) by [xxxRIPLEYxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/50291222002/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
